This invention relates to an attachment structure for electric equipment in a portable electric tool.
In a conventional portable electric tool, electric equipment such as a switch part and a speed controller is housed in a rear cover which is attached to the back of a motor housing. A mount part to which the electric equipment is attached is usually provided in the back of the motor housing.
In the conventional portable electric tool, however, a shape of the mount part on which the electric equipment is fixed is so complicated that a structure of a mold for manufacturing the mount part is also complicated. Consequently, the size of the mold becomes relatively large and the lifetime of the mold gets shortened. Additionally, in the conventional portable electric tool, it has been troublesome to attach the electric equipment to the mount part.
An object of the present invention is, in a portable electric tool, by simplifying a shape of a mold of a motor housing, to miniaturize the mold, to reduce costs for manufacturing the mold, to extend the lifetime of the mold and to simplify attachment of electric equipment to a mount part of the motor housing.
In order to attain the above object, an attachment structure for electric equipment in a portable electric tool according to the present invention features in that a mount part extending toward the rear end of the electric tool is provided in the back of a motor housing, at least on one side of the mount part provided with a concave groove for engagement with the electric equipment, the electric equipment to be attached to the electric tool is unitized, an engaging claw which engages the concave groove of the mount part is provided on the electric equipment, and the electric equipment is attached to the mount part, by sliding itself forward from behind, engaging its engaging claw with the concave groove.
In accordance with the attachment structure for electric equipment in a portable electric tool of the present invention, attachment of the electric equipment can be achieved by sliding the electric equipment forward from behind, engaging its engaging claw with the concave groove provided on the mount part. This structure makes it possible to simplify a shape of the mount part, and thus, to simplify a shape of the mold of the motor housing, miniaturize the mold (i.e. the mount part) and extend the lifetime of the mold. Furthermore, because of the simplicity of the shape of the mold, the attachment of the electric equipment can also be simplified.
In the attachment structure for electric equipment in a portable electric tool of the invention, it is preferred that the mount part is formed as a flat board with its top and bottom surface flattened, the concave groove is provided at least on either lateral side of the mount part, the electric equipment is unitized with its bottom or top surface flattened, and the engaging claw is provided on the bottom or top surface of the electric equipment.
With the application of such structure, the shape of the mount part is simplified and the shape of the mold is also simplified, and it becomes possible to miniaturize the mold. In this case, the lifetime of the mold can also be extended.
In the attachment structure for electric equipment in a portable electric tool of the invention, the electric equipment attached to the mount part is preferably fixed and firmly held by the motor housing and a rear cover which is attached from the back of the motor housing.
With the application of such structure, it is no longer necessary to screw the electric equipment on the mount part when attaching and fixing the electric equipment. Also, because the electric equipment is fixed and firmly held by the motor housing and the rear cover, the electric equipment is easily attached and fixed to the flat mount part as described above. Consequently, such structure enables the mount part to be flat enough to further simplify the shape of the mold, and also simplifies assembly of the portable electric tool.
Moreover, in the above attachment structure for electric equipment in a portable electric tool, a plurality of recesses extending in the axial direction are preferably formed on the top surface and the bottom surface of the mount part.
The application of such structure ensures weight reduction of the motor housing including the mount part.